In cat retina the rod and cone pahtways remain segregated into separate neuronal types in the vertical pathways. In addition, the two cone pathways remain segregated in cat retina both by contacts with the cones at the OPL and by segregating their input to different subtypes of the same ganglion cell class in the IPL. Direct mixing of rod and cone information could occur, however, at the gap junctions between the cones and rods at the OPL by interreceptor contacts and at the AII amacrine and invaginating cone bipolar gap junctions in the IPL. Horizontal and amacrine cells must also be responsible for mixing rod and cone information spatially at the plexiform layers, while the interplexiform cell probably provides a feed-back loop of mixed rod/cone signals from the inner to the outer plexiform layer.